thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Hunger Games; Cosa Nostra/@comment-5824375-20150317200154
Name: His name is Lupin Gaines. He is commonly referred to as Lou. Age: Lupin is sixteen years old. District: Lupin hails from District 9. Gender: Lupin is male. Weapon: Lupin harmonizes best with a sickle. As a harvester, sickles were a common tool used to prepare grains before processing. Though he had never considered using them as weaponry before, they will likely benefit him the most out of the feasible pools. Additionally, he is willing to use throwing knives. In his home district, he owned a collection of metal darts he had discovered after trespassing in the woodlands. He would set up targets and hurl the darts towards them, developing accuracy as well as muscle reflex during these exercises. History: Lupin lived in a willowy dwelling near the southern, pastoral side of District 9. As you'd expect, he was part of the poor populace, and was separated from the industrial factories that processed the grains his family helped harvest. His father, Lyman, was the half-brother of a brazen victor named Felix, but contact between them was inherently estranged after a fallout following Felix's victory. Even more so, the Victors' Village existed far from the Gaines' reach. In spite of this, Lupin wasn't wary of his family's unfortunate state. They supported him thick and thin, earning his trust as caretakers and officials to respect. He obediently completed any assignment tasked to him. As a result, he was rewarded in knowledge. Though Lupin's mother Grania was full of wisdom, she and her husband found it best for their son's development for him to garner an education by the time he turned five. At school, Lupin was relatively timid. He was a loudmouth at home, but when surrounded by strangers, he was considerably hushed. Staying attached to his seat as if glued, he groaned throughout the entire first day, eager to leave and return to his parents. During first break, he was approached by three fellow peers of his. He hadn't noticed them yet. He pecked away boringly at a shriveled up slip of paper with the butt of his pencil, his azure eyes motionlessly viewing the entire process. "What ya doing?" Lupin froze. He wasn't aware he was being watched. Embarrassed, he turned his head to see three figures jollily smiling. He recognized the sole boy of the group as Baron Legume. Luther, Baron's father, was partly responsible for overseeing the entire grain production and ensuring they are properly inspected before processing. In other words, he was his father's boss. Lupin visited Baron's house during multiple occasions when his father discussed business with Luther. Unlike other southern denizens, they had wealth and owned an elegant house. Lupin was bitterly envious, but Baron was nice enough. The other two, however, were absolute strangers. He only listened for his name during role call, and completely ignored any other. One was a girl with straw-berry blond locks and a crooked smile, while the other girl looked just as shy as he was. She grinned like the other two, but it appeared forced. Her glittery hazel eyes reflected this. "Well," said Baron, "I'll say it again. What ya doing, Lou?" Baron always called him that. * Son of a poor couple; Father is related to a victor but the relationship is estranged * Lives in poverty, but is able to go to school * Gains (lol) friends named Avena, Baron, and Millie * Millie dies in accident witnessed by Lupin (she fell from a cliff) * Friendship goes haywire * Lupin ends up quitting school in order to help family provide new son * Finds new responsibility caring for his brother * Starts wandering the woodlands but doesn't touch the wildlife during his free time * Is nearly caught by alarmed Peacekeepers but the blame is eventually passed to a poor woman who often vacated the area for food * Lupin starts pulling a facade * He is reaped at the age of sixteen Personality: Lupin is a charming individual. He is flattering and pleasant to be around, his smile radiating a bright prospect. He is brave and brazen, and unafraid of challenging himself in order to ensure his survival. He's comfortable to be around and easygoing. He would like nothing more than assuring his friends that everything will climax smoothly. Nevertheless, this is nothing more than an ingenuous facade Lupin crafted for himself in order to veil his own flaws and misgivings. In truth, he's impatient and frightful, always fearing the worst circumstance. Additionally, he's deceitful. He strives to do everything without depending on lies or manipulation in order to accomplish a task, but if the time calls for it, he is perfectly fine it. He's not a master of the art, mind you, but his kind charisma and seemingly natural morals reinforces his words like a steel plate of armor. It's hard to deny him. By any definition, Lupin is a complex character haunted by his inner conflict. He pretends to let go off the past, but its iron grip on his shoulder slowly withers him away. He puts on a valiant front, but once he realizes every thing is heading south, he will eventually falter and abandon his allies. He's afraid. Tortured. Traumatized. Appearance: Strengths: If there's anything Lupin does great, it's running. He's an incredibly agile person, being able to utilize his speed and agility in order to reach certain destinations or take things from the Cornucopia before others do. He relies on his celerity to be both prompt and alive. If God forbid an event may occur where Lupin knows he will not be the victor, he will undoubtedly run as fast as possible to any nearby clearing to ensure his life is proper hands. Additionally, he has great eyes. His accuracy with throwing knives is nearly on par with the tributes from Career districts. His aim will be able to take lives before he even has to be within radius of the battlefield. Finally, Lupin has a good amount of strength to aid him. If he manages to tackle his opponent before they damage him, he will be able to wrestle his rival and successfully come out unharmed. Weaknesses: Unlike most tributes born of an agricultural district, Lupin's knowledge regarding fresh flora and fauna is sparse and limited. As a harvester, all he had to concern himself was ensuring he was properly threshing the grains, rather than what contained of it. As such, he will either have to rely on allies or risk consuming something that could certainly lead to his death. Additionally, Lupin is easily frightened by things much larger than he is. If he comes across a hopeless situation, he will eventually realize the futility of continuing. If this were to happen, he would buckle and shake at his knees, and would have difficulty motioning himself around. Finally, Lupin can make careless decisions that may go astray. He acts bold, but lacks the ability to properly lead troops. Fear: Token: A raw piece of lupine. Strategy: Alliance: